1. Field of the Invention
The adjustable brake pedal construction or mechanism is primarily intended for use with motor vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, off the road type vehicles, etc. although is should be appreciated that it may be used with other vehicles which are manually or power operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various pedals now utilized in automobiles are of one piece construction. In many vehicles the front seat of the vehicle is mounted on tracks and means are provided to permit the adjustment of the seat relative to the tracks to suit the size, convenience and comfort of the driver. Many persons believe that the use of movable seats in automobiles is a safety hazard and that during impact of the vehicle with an object it is possible for the seat to pull away from the tracks thereby resulting in serious injuries to the driver and/or passengers. Thus, it has been proposed that the front seat of the automobile be fixedly secured in the automobile, as an example, to the frame thus eliminating the adjustment between the seat and tracks. When a conventional pedal is used with a stationery seat, it is difficult for some persons to reach the pedal, thus creating a safety problem.